Psicosis
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado el porque de las notas adhesivas en la casa de Edd? Si crees que se las dejan sus padres. Piénsalo de nuevo.


**Disclaimer:****Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del dibujante y responsable creador. Danny Antonucci.**

**N/A: Llegue yo con una historia arruina infancias (que rara yo ¿No?) Esta historia nació gracias a una imagen que monto un grupo en el tan conocido Facebook ''Welcome To Silent Hills'' y me dije: UUUUH ¡ESCRIBELA ANTES DE QUE SE TE ADELANTEN! Si no les gusta el género no lo lean, pero si no es así. ¡Disfruten! **

**Advertencia****: Mis fic de horror. Jamás tendrán final feliz.**

**Psicosis**

— ¿Eh?

Parpadeo intentando que sus pupilas se dilataran. Refregó sus ojos con la mano izquierda. ¿Qué hacia el parado en medio de la cocina? Se supone que se había ido a dormir religiosamente a las 8:00pm como todos los días.

Entonces ¿Qué pasaba? No sabía por qué estaba temblando tanto, no sabía por qué había sentido como si le hubieran jalando bruscamente de un desmayo y le hubieran provocado una contusión para hacerlo despertar.

— ¡AAH!

Se sostuvo la base del cráneo intentando apaciguar el punzante dolor que le había azotado los nervios del cerebro. Sintió como se clavaba inconscientemente el bolígrafo que sostenía en la mano que uso para amortiguar ingenuamente el dolor.

— ¿Q-que? — tartamudeo un poco, había un bolígrafo negro de fina marca y detalles en plata en su mano derecha. En el piso pudo notar una de esas tan famosas notas adhesivas, pero al contrario de sus demás hermanas esta permanecía en blanco.

Se quedo mortalmente estático en medio de la oscuridad, su respiración se torno tan pesada que apenas si podía jalar el tan preciado oxigeno a sus dos órganos funcionales. Su estupefacción era de pura sorpresa, sorpresa causada por ese mismo utensilio para escribir.

Era de su padre, ¿No se suponía que esa estilográfica permanecía reposando en el escritorio de su progenitor en el segundo piso? Y sobre todo ¿No estaba ese despacho personal cerrado con llave?

Se sintió terriblemente mareado, dejo caer el bolígrafo al piso mientras se tomaba la cabeza una vez más, sudaba frio, le dolía si quiera parpadear. Dolía, todos sus músculos se sintieron atrofiados.

Dolía

Dolía como si hubiera salido de una especie de coma. Pero eso era imposible ¿Era acaso una pesadilla? No tampoco podía ser, estaba con su pijama de esa misma noche un mono de algodón negro y una camiseta blanca. En sus sueños siempre estaba en alguna conferencia de prensa, siendo alabado por la comunidad científica, por supuesto con un elegante y pulcro traje.

— ¿P-pero que demonios? — si de por sí, el terror de al parecer haberse despertado de súbito de un sonambulismo que el mismo desconocía, lo que veía delante suyo era más desconcertante.

La hornilla de la cocina estaba encendida, podía ver que algo estaba en plena cocción en una sartén. Pero todo permanecía a oscuras, se levanto del suelo como pudo apoyándose en una de sus rodillas mientras el dolor de cabeza seguía martilleándolo. Lo más extraño era que le doliera un solo hemisferio del cerebro, era tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir el ojo derecho.

Efectivamente había unos panqueques finamente alineados en un plato justo al lado de la sartén donde se estaba quemando el último.

¿Cocinaba dormido? Esperen.

¿Su madre no le había dejado escrito antier que le prepararía unos de esos en la semana para disculparse por atender una neurocirugía de emergencia y no poder ir a la feria científica del condado a verlo?

Primero la estilográfica que él nunca en su vida había tocado aparecía en su mano y ahora eso.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, era un imperceptible cambio en su realidad, pero uno que se sintió de un segundo al otro como un choque contra un camión de carga. Tenía que controlarse, su corazón chocaba contra su pecho de una forma tan violenta que le estaba comenzando a asustar a el mismo. Tenía un mal MUY mal presentimiento.

…

Unos gritos guturales se dejaron oír como un eco estridente por toda la cuadra. Sin lugar a dudas eran gritos desesperados rayando en pesadilla.

Eddy se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando se sobresalto entre sueños por semejantes griterías que se escuchaban fuera de su casa, eso y el acompañamiento de alguien golpeando a su puerta imperantemente. Maldijo el día que sus padres le dieron una habitación que daba directamente a la calle.

— ¡Ya voy maldición! — se levanto de la cama a regañadientes quitándose de zarpazo el antifaz que usaba para dormir.

— _¡Oye idiota apresúrate!_ — se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Eddy se congelo por un momento, esa voz. Imposible.

— ¿Kevin? — Dijo tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su asqueroso rival estuviera golpeando a su puerta a las dos de la madrugada, tenía una cara de desconcierto y cierto tilde de pánico, pero no moría allí el asunto— ¿Nazz? ¿Sarah? ¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo? — si bien aunque estuvieran la mayoría de ellos en el último año de secundaria, no habían perdido la costumbre de permanecer atados a sus grupos sociales, aunque todos aprendieron a tratarse un poco mas desde el incidente con su hermano mayor. Pero eso no explicaba que hacían ellos allí, Nazz lucía una cara de preocupación mundial mientras que Sarah observaba un extremo de la calle asustada y luego a él repetidas veces. Todos estaban en pijamas.

Allí fue cuando reparo más en los gritos que creyó haber escuchado antes.

—Eddy— llamo el único hombre además de él, le sorprendió que no utilizara ningún sobrenombre despectivo, algo muy malo estaba sucediendo para que semejante escena se manifestara—Es Doble D. No sabemos qué está ocurriendo en su casa.

¿Doble D? ¿Pero qué mierda?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo con el corazón en la mano, ¿esos horribles gritos eran de el? Al mirar fuera de su casa noto como efectivamente las luces de las casas de sus demás compañeros de barrio se encendían—Sarah, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? — hablo seriamente, de las pocas veces que su sentido común le dictara que fuera consciente de la situación.

—Ah eso vinimos, Ed a estado tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa. ¡Pero no puede! — ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué ED el grandulón firmado por la NFL de California no podía abrir una puerta? — ¡Tu eres el de los planes! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! — grito asustada la pelirroja mientras Nazz intentaba controlarla. Los gritos se intensificaban, Eddy dedujo que Kevin pudo ser el primero en enterarse gracias a la cercanía que tenía su casa con la de su amigo de gorra negra.

Al salir disparado de su hogar algunos ya estaban reunidos frente a la casa de Eddward, Ed estaba intentando derribar la puerta se notaba que ya había hecho lo que tenían al alcance para abrirla sin recurrir a tácticas poco ortodoxas.

— ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar bien qué diantres pasa?! — bramo furioso el líder del trió de los Ed's, en la escena estaban Rolf, Sarah, Nazz, Jimmy, Kevin y el mismo. Pero por el sonido de las sandalias de madera sabia que Johnny no estaba lejos. ¿Cómo pudo ser el último en levantarse?

Luego de que Kevin le dijera, (algo asustado) que hace tan solo quince minutos que un grito lo había despertado (creyó que estaban asaltando a alguien) salió de su casa con una linterna y fue cuando escucho ruidos como de vidrios rompiéndose que provenían de la casa del mas intelectual del barrio. Luego de gritarle desde afuera que sucedía y golpear la puerta sin éxito, los demás comenzaron a llegar, no era como si al pelirrojo le importase mucho aquel trió con historial en Peach Creek pero cualquiera en sus cabales se habría sobresaltado.

Eddy se acerco a donde Ed permanecía intentando forzar la puerta, se denotaba que estaba asustado y tenía una película de sudor en la piel por todo el esfuerzo. Al notar cómo se acercaba su mejor amigo más bajo con la misma cara de circunstancias que el grito fuertemente:

— ¡Eddy! ¡Ayúdame, Doble D hará una locura! — con semejante exclamación los demás que estaban especulando sobre que estaba pasando se quedaron helados, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al líder del trió.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Ed que quieres decir con eso!

— ¡F-fue lo que p-pude entender! ¡Me grito desde dentro algo sobre que se iría y que dejara de intentar entrar!

Al oír eso fue como si de un solo golpe Eddy hubiera madurado los años que le faltaban.

—Hazte a un lado Ed.

…

No era cierto. No podía ser real. Era una pesadilla.

— ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! — Se golpeaba repetidas veces el cráneo mientras sentía como sus arterias seguían tensándose en cada parte de su cuerpo— ¡Maldita sea, DESPIERTA!

Las lagrimas salían sin ningún control, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared paralela al cuarto de sus padres.

El cuarto de sus padres.

¿Por qué si todos los días veía la pulcra puerta de madera en buen estado? ¿Por qué si siempre sentía los pasos de sus padres dentro cuando él estaba ocupado? ¿Por qué si siempre salía el agradable olor del perfume de su madre o el discutir de su padre por teléfono? ¿Por qué si siempre había movimiento las míticas veces que estos estaban en casa la habitación estaba…así?

Hace unos momentos había abierto la puerta de dicha habitación para verificar si sus progenitores no estaban ya dormidos o su madre estaba ocupada con algo y había decidido prepararle el desayuno en la noche y dejarlo listo como siempre para él. Lo que encontró dentro lo dejo en un estado semi catatónico.

Se empujo a sí mismo hasta arrinconarse en la pared que le daba la cara al cuarto desde el pasillo, la recamara estaba roída por polillas, el techo era un manojo de telarañas muy gruesas, el polvo había devorado el piso y los muebles de interior.

Era como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie en esa habitación en años. Muchos años.

La sola visión era aterradora, el pasillo le dio vueltas mientras le punzaba la cabeza, se saco la gorra de un movimiento y comenzó a rascar con las inexistentes uñas una enorme cicatriz que partía su cráneo a la mitad y se desdoblaba como la raíz de un árbol. La carne se aglomero en el momento de la cicatrización impidiendo que el cabello negro volviera a crecer.

Con semejante sutura en la cabeza cualquiera pensaría que debió haber muerto cuando se la hizo.

Pero no era él quien había muerto.

Fueron sus padres.

El era muy joven cuando paso, quizás antes de mudarse a su actual vecindario. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos otra vez y volvió a rasgarse la garganta soltando todo su miedo y frustración en un grito de furia.

Las notas. Las notas adhesivas.

Las escribía el mismo.

¡Era una maldita locura, impensable y sádica, pero era lo único que tenia lógica! ¡Él las escribía!

Se miro las manos que eran víctimas de un temblor mioclonico severo, no podía enfocarlas. ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto a escribir notas de parte ajena dirigidas a el mismo? Su mente le dijo que era cierto, sus acciones le decían que era cierto.

¡Pero maldita sea el no quería creer que ESO fuera cierto!

El shock fue demasiado para su inestable cordura. El solo imaginarse las escenas en su mente de sus ojos en blanco escribiendo y pegando notas por toda la casa sin memoria como un maldito poseso le estaban destrozando la cordura. Su cerebro le ardía.

Dolía, allí estaba el dolor otra vez. Acosándolo, usándolo como marioneta.

Dolía.

— ¡BASTA! — grito al momento que se abría la piel de los antebrazos con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde demonios había sacado. Pero lo estaba logrando, quitarse el dolor.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una ventana quebrase se dejo oír por todo el lugar, alaridos, exclamaciones. Luego la puerta principal se abrió arrastrando con ella varios muebles que estaban detrás suyo como trinchera.

El sonido de pasos apresurados precipitándose por las escaleras.

— ¡Doble D!

— ¡Cabeza de Calcetín!

Aunque él estuviera consiente de quienes estaban buscándolo, no hizo más que enrollarse en sí mismo como si temiera que al subir la cabeza se fuera a esfumar de la faz de la tierra.

Ed y Eddy doblaron una esquina del pasillo principal del segundo piso, y allí lo vieron. Ed se sintió en una de sus películas de terror y Eddy dilato los ojos aterrado.

Doble D estaba en el suelo con ambos brazos ensangrentados y temblando como una hoja a merced del viento. Se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, no sabían qué rayos había pasado pero era bastante grave, quizás alguien había entrado a robarle, pero no encontraron indicios de forcejeos y mucho menos un ladrón estaría en una casa cuya puerta principal estuviera obstaculizada.

—_Muertos…_— susurro mas para sí que para los dos pares de brazos que lo estaban cubriendo, Ed le lanzo una mirada interrogativa a Eddy quien le amenazo con la mirada, el había sido el último en enterarse. Sabia tanto como el—_Siempre…estuvieron muertos._

Dicho eso ultimo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo más alto.

—Que…mierda paso aquí— soltó Eddy anonadado, pero su sentido común estaba gritándole que sacaran al muchacho de la gorra de allí directo a un hospital. Ed lo cargo en sus brazos como si fuera un cadáver—Espera Ed— antes de llegar a la sala Eddy le cortó el paso, recién había notado que su amigo intelectual estaba sin su amada gorra negra, ni totalmente desvanecido permitiría que lo vieran sin ella.

Y como no, solo sus mejores amigos del circulo de los Ed's sabían lo que se ocultaba bajo esa gorra, Eddy volvió sobre sus pasos y no tardo en encontrar en el suelo abandonada casi con asco la gorra de Doble D, la tomo y se la coloco de forma que ocultara la enorme cicatriz.

—De todas tus rarezas…ahora si lograste asustarme Doble D.

Dijo Eddy mientras hacia una especie de ademan cariñoso mientras le colocaba la gorra, Ed fue más abierto pues estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, nunca pensó que ver a alguien cubierto en sangre en la vida real fuera tan escabroso y menos si era alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

Los demás estaban esperando afuera, todos excepto Rolf y Kevin quienes se encontraban sondeando la casa en busca de otra persona, quizás el detonante de la situación. Fueron los primeros en ver como bajaban los Ed's de las escaleras y también fue cuando a ambos se les fue la quijada al suelo. No iban a negarlo creyeron que estaban en una escena del crimen.

—Está bien, solo se desmayo— aclaro Eddy cuando todos se aglomeraron fuera de la casa de Eddward Marion a ver qué diablos había pasado—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

Con aquella declaración rápidamente los padres de Eddy llamaron a una ambulancia. Todos en Peach Creek eran consientes de que Doble D vivía solo ya que sus padres casi nunca estaban, pero cuando alguien saco ese tema a relucir pronto muchos de los adultos se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían visto siquiera al señor y la señora Marion.

Eddy y Ed declararon que Doble D siempre hablaba con ellos por teléfono. Y entonces a Sarah se le ocurrió que era de sobre entenderse que debían notificar a los padres de Edd. Muchos no querían hablar al respecto al menos no en público, pero para la mayoría de los chicos fue un obvio intento de suicidio.

El único con el valor suficiente para ir de nuevo a la lóbrega casa de Doble D y conseguir el numero que este usaba frecuentemente para hablar con sus padres o bueno por el cual lo llamaban ellos a él fue Eddy, número que convenientemente estaba pegado en una de esas tantas notas en el refrigerador. Eddy tuvo que apagar un mini-incendio cuando noto la estufa encendida.

¿Planeaba quemar la casa con el dentro o qué? Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

A la mañana siguiente Eddward estaba internado en el Hospital Central, las heridas en sus ante brazos no fueron lo que alarmo a los doctores, si no los arrebatos de histeria que tuvo al despertar, estaba fuera de sí. No era el Doble D que conocían eso era seguro.

— ¿Disculpe? — Gruño Eddy mientras Sarah y Ed estaban detrás de él en la recepción del hospital— ¿Qué me intenta decir con eso? — parecía notablemente molesto por el hecho de que el jefe de los internos de medicina integral le estaba dando un diagnostico equivocado (por supuesto que fueron los dos muchachos presentes quienes tuvieron que llenar los formularios la noche anterior, aunque habían espacios en blanco que no les convenían si no a los padres de Edd)

—Ya le dije joven que este no es el lugar donde su amigo deba permanecer.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo me quiso decir con hospital psiquiátrico?!

—No creo que sea un tema que deba hablarse sin el consentimiento de los padres del joven— dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño y yéndose dejando a los tres muchachos con las caras hechas un real poema.

Bien tenían que comunicarse con ellos urgentemente.

Eddy no dudo en llamar al número escrito en la nota, espero un momento mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz hastiado en la sala de espera. Ed se veía notablemente preocupado, el no sería el ser más brillante del planeta pero también se había enfurecido cuando prácticamente tildaron de loco a uno de sus mejores amigos. Sarah había ido por un par de cafés a la cafetería, habían pasado la noche en vela en el hospital.

Eddy se estaba hastiando cuando al fin alguien detuvo el pitido del otro lado de la línea.

—/_¿Eddward?/_

Una voz masculina y algo entrada en años se escucho del otro lado de la línea, Eddy esperanzado de que fuera el Sr. Marion (a quien le dirigiría la palabra por primera vez en la historia) le respondiera con un sí, y luego se lamento horriblemente de que esa fuera la forma de conocerlo.

— ¿Señor Marion?

—_/…Tú no eres Eddward ¿verdad?/_

—No, señor lo siento— trago saliva avergonzado — Mi nombre es Eddy, creo que ha oído hablar de mí, tengo…noticias de su hijo.

Un silencio casi de sepulcro se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea. Fue medio minuto pero fue el medio minuto más largo en la vida de Eddy.

—_/ ¿Mi hijo? Lo siento joven Eddy pero yo no soy su padre mi nombre es Stephen Anders, soy el Tutor Legal del joven Eddward/_

— ¿Tutor legal? Espere: ¿Sus tutores legales _no _son o deberían ser sus padres?

—/_Creo que es un tema jurídico un tanto complicado para hablarlo por teléfono, disculpe joven ¿algo le ha pasado a Eddward?/_

—Sí pero debo hablarlo con sus padres ¡Es de urgencia! — el muchacho al otro lado de la línea se estaba impacientando y Ed y Sarah no hacían más que verlo discutir con alguien por teléfono, alguien que tenía información vital de su amigo.

—_/Me temo que eso será imposible, joven. /_

— ¿Por qué diablos habría de ser imp- — antes de terminar la frase los ojos de Eddy se ensancharon casi de manera antinatural, un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda no hizo más que ver a sus compañeros como si hubiera visto a un muerto—¿Me está jodiendo?

—_/Desconozco el por qué nadie en su vecindario sabe esto pero me dirigiré hacia allá lo más rápido posible/_— dicho esto se corto la llamada.

…

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses, tres meses desde que aquel hombre de traje y maletín saliera de los tribunales de menores a atender a su protegido legal asignado por el Estado.

Eddward sin lugar a dudas se había creado una fama, por demás aterradora que había hecho de el un hito en internet. Sus amigos y compañeros no saben todavía como logro difundirse la noticia.

Edd había quedado huérfano a los nueve años. Un accidente de tránsito camino al aeropuerto internacional, su madre Ángela de Marion era neurocirujana pereció en el acto. Su padre Arnold Marion técnico en aeronáutica falleció dos días después en terapia intensiva. Su hijo de nueve años Eddward Marion presento un cebero daño cerebral, tuvo una intervención quirúrgica que duro siete horas con treinta minutos.

Honestamente nadie espero que saliera con vida, pero en estado de orfandad y sin ningún otro pariente vivo se le asigno un tutor legal, sus padres le habían dejado un patrimonio asegurado, luego de que saliera de terapia intensiva se mudo con la asistencia de su guardia legal a su nuevo hogar un internado, dentro de unos años podría mudarse donde residía hasta el momento.

Si bien Stephen Anders solo se ocupaba de chequear la integridad del joven cuando este tuvo la edad para mantenerse solo en el barrio ya que el niño resulto ser un prodigio y lo suficientemente autosuficiente para cumplir con todos los aspectos de la independencia, se dedico a manejar sus estados de cuenta para sus estudios y demás, nunca pensó que llegaría a sufrir un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Uno que solamente emergía durante la noche, los médicos lo atribuían a la lesión en la cabeza.

La noticia conmociono a todos sus allegados quienes no se vieron más que horrorizados, Edd no quería hablar con nadie cuando se vio lucido otra vez, ahora que se encontraba internado por voluntad propia no quería nada que ver con quienes solía compartir su día a día.

De seguro todos siempre lo verían como un loco.

Seguramente tendría que mudarse de Peach Creek, solo le faltaba un año para su mayoría de edad, al fin sería capaz de ver por si mismo pero su nueva condición no se lo permitiría legalmente hablando hasta que fuera estable.

Ed y Eddy intentaron todo para visitarlo, pero este había dejado claro que no quería ver a nadie.

Nadie debía saber como era realmente, sus padres se decepcionarían.

¿Sus amigos realmente creían que don perfección solo tenía una cara? Oh no la otra la mantenía bien oculta, tanto que el mismo la desconocía. Esta solo buscaba hacerlo feliz al menos a su lado consiente para cuando este estuviera dormido pudiera pensar en su siguiente movida.

Edd sonrió, obviamente no era _suya_ como tal esa sonrisa, aun recordaba a esos niños del internado donde había permanecido por tres años. Siempre lo molestaban por la cicatriz en su cabeza, un día simplemente tomo represarías mientras todos dormían. Fue tan fácil culpar a alguien más de las lesiones que pudieron matar a dichos niños.

Su parte consiente no tenía idea de nada. Ni siquiera memoria de haber estado en un internado.

Su buen comportamiento en clases solo lo ayudaba a que nunca tuvieran que ''llamar a sus padres'' en las juntas de padres se excusaba, ya que nadie de por allí conocía la fama de sus verdaderos padres y decir que estaban trabajando era más fácil que decir que estaban cuatro metros bajo tierra.

Se trago su propia mentira con los años.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Aun tenía a sus padres con él. No importaba cuantas veces le dijeran lo contrario. No importaba.

También saldría de ese hospital, su otro yo volvería a dormir, solo para que el pudiera salir.

**N/A: ñejeje Queen arruinando infancias desde tiempos inmemoriales ¡Gente! Sé que les debo la continuación de un fic aquí pero ya los dos últimos capítulos van a la mitad los dos (la Universidad y la inspiración son factores claves aquí) es que; paso de uno a otro de uno a otro.**

**¿Algún comentario sobre esta historia? Háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
